


Fifth Time's a Charm

by w_x_2



Series: Gred and Forge Seduce the Potions Master [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape's patience was reaching its limit. Nobody got away with stealing from the Potions Master. In his pursuit for the thief however, the Professor gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. No profit made, and no insult or harm intended.   
> A/N: Thanks to [danikos_realms](http://danikos_realms.livejournal.com/) for beta.

The first time, he didn't take much notice. After all, it had been in his classroom. Even among all the other potions, any student could have taken it, if of course they were cautious enough – which they had obviously been.

 

The second time it was a bit stranger, because somebody had robbed another vial containing the exact same potion. This time, however, it had been taken directly from his office, from inside one of his desk drawers. The student had probably been in a detention with him and, when Severus had stepped out of his office, the pest had stolen it.

 

The third time  _they_  – because he was sure it was two students – had again taken it from his classroom, but this time it was during the night. By the time it had taken him to put on the outer black robe he used around the castle and enter his classroom, they were gone and another vial was missing, even if he had been careful enough to store it in a different place.

 

The fourth time, he had been smart enough to ward the classroom so that anyone who entered it out of class hours would be locked inside, but to no avail. When he entered the classroom afterwards, it was deserted, with the door to his private quarters open; they had escaped through his quarters. He was going to kill whoever was taking the vials; he was sure he had missed them by mere seconds.

 

'What did the vial contain?' one may ask. Well, it contained lubricant,  _his_  lubricant, which  _he_  had invented – and, yes, it was out on the market – but, above all, it had taken him time to perfect it and, now, those little wrenched imbeciles were stealing it? They didn't know what was coming to them. In the past six weeks they had stolen four vials and it was enough! He was going to put a stop to this, now.

 

Severus Snape warded his office, his quarters and his classroom – which all had access to each other – against those pests who were going to finally get caught. He was going to skin them alive! Once they entered either his office or his classroom, they would be locked in there until he wished so. Severus still didn't know how the brats had got into his private quarters, seeing as the doors to access it were hidden and were all password protected, with  _different_ passwords. But he was going to find out the next time. He just couldn't wait for it.

 

Severus waited for two whole weeks, keeping his classroom and office under close watch, but the students seemed to have gotten scared, and that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to catch them. Maybe he should adopt another method. Yes, tomorrow was Friday; he would go visit Lucius, stay for a couple of hours, and surely those wretched teenagers would fall into the trap.

 

The fifth time? Bingo!

 

Severus was in the Malfoy Manor, catching up with Lucius, when his wards alerted him and he knew they were there, although, now, he was sure they were staying; they had no way out. He finally said goodbye to Lucius half an hour later, assuring him his son was doing well and giving the excuse that he should be back for one of his potions.

 

Severus Apparated just outside Hogwarts' grounds, and quickly strode to the dungeons. He was going to finally find out who these idiots, who had thought that they could steal from him without consequences, were. He just hoped they weren't Slytherins, or he was going to kill them, not literally – but still. He would tell them off for getting caught and probably just hand them a batch of the lubricant so they would leave him alone and in peace.

 

However, if it were pupils from another house – which he was almost sure they were – then, they were going to suffer. He was going to humiliate them and give them detentions until they graduated from Hogwarts. And, he thought sadistically, if the relationship wasn't out in public already, he was going to do them the favour of letting it slip to one of his adorable snakes.

 

Severus entered the Potions' classroom and noted that no one was there. After searching the office thoroughly, much to his disappointment, they weren't there either. He was starting to think that they had somehow escaped, when he heard a groan coming from his private quarters.

 

 _WHAT THE HELL?_  They had had the audacity to go into his quarters? Relying on his spy techniques, he walked into the lounge with a kitchen conjunction, but nobody was there either. Walking down the hall towards his chamber, he could hear moans. They were in  _his_  bedchamber and he was going to skin them alive; he was sure he could use their body parts for some potion or another.

 

Severus peeked in through the ajar door so he could see who they were and what they were doing exactly, before he could start screaming at them and scare them half to death – if not completely. Once he did so, he closed his eyes forcefully, and then opened them again.  _Oh no_ , they were still there: the same boys, in the same position, on top of his bed.

 

Before barging into his bedroom, he black-headed man decided to observe the situation. One boy, with a tanned freckled back, could be seen on his knees with smooth, tanned freckled legs around his waist, and, yes, it could definitely be seen by the movement his body was making that the wizards were making use of the lubricant that was resting on Severus' nightstand.

 

Suddenly, the teen underneath ached his back and he was sure of who it was.

 

Despite all the proof he couldn't believe his eyes, nor in whom they were and what they were doing, nor where they bloody were. Sure, it was sexy as hell, but they had crossed their boundaries.

 

Severus violently opened his door and screamed, "You imbeciles, what do you think you are doing here?" Bad time to enter, seeing as the wizard on top started climaxing when his lover's entrance contracted around him, the bottoming teen having orgasmed just a moment before.

 

"Crap, tell me he's not behind me, and it was only my mind thinking of his deadly, velvety sexy voice," said the boy on his knees, George Weasley, as he came down from his high.

 

"Unfortunately, or rather fortunately," said the other twin with the legs around his lover's waist lifting himself on his elbows, "he is."

 

"Do you reckon we can make a run for it?"

 

"How about we invite him to join us, he loves us, and we are going for another round in just a few minutes," Fred, still on his back offered with a cheeky grin on his face.

 

Severus glared at them with looks that could kill and commanded, "Get up, get dressed and walk at least to the lounge." Severus turned around and started walking. "Now," he growled without looking back, not actually sure what to do if the boys didn't obey his orders.

 

The Weasley twins came out just seconds later, but only with their boxers on and, then, as if there was no space for them to sit on, they sat down on the black, single couch in front of him, interlaced in one another.

 

"In case you don't know, love and respect are two very different things," Severus snapped, willing the boys to take the hint.

 

"Seve—" one of the freckled teens started.

 

"Don't you even think about making up something or other," he cut him off whilst glaring at both of them. "You could have simply ordered it by owl," he remarked, referring to the lubricant potion.

 

"Nah, because we would need the signature of someone legal," said George.

 

"Or you could've simply asked me for it," Severus suggested then.

 

"And you would have given it to us?" questioned Fred, dubiously.

 

"I think you know enough about me to know that, if you had given me a good enough reason, I would have."

 

"Well, you also know enough about us to know that we love getting into trouble, especially when it is you that catches us."

 

"You planed on me catching you?" he almost screamed, losing his composure for a split second.

 

"No, we just got bored, and we couldn't get out," said the teen sitting on the left side, Fred, with a pout on his lips, his legs intertwined with his brothers'.

 

The other took over. "And because you love us, it didn't matter if you found out; we know you will keep it to yourself."

 

"Stupid imbeciles." He stopped and looked them over. "And just why didn't you dress yourselves properly?"

 

"Be—" one of them started, but Severus cut him off with a wave of his hand.

 

"Don't even explain, I don't want to know, and it seems I have to say again that love and respect are two entirely different things."

 

"They are, but we know you feel both." Fred had a grin on his face matching his lover's.

 

"Whatever you fantasise about is fine as long as it does not include me," Severus said gently, but then went into class-like mode. "How did you find the door to my chambers from the Potions classroom? You've never seen me go through it and you've definitely never walked through it!"

 

"Instinct," said George, at the same time Fred said, "Guessing."

 

"Liars," Severus accused; he waited for a couple of seconds and then continued, "I don't care, I don't want to know." He stopped and looked at both teenagers right in the eyes, one at a time. "I never want to catch you stealing my property again, and I definitely never want to see you indulge in sexual activities, especially not on my bed." He let that sink in and then continued, "If, however, you decide to steal my property again, or I catch you doing what you shouldn't be doing, you'll be in  _deep_  trouble. And no, I don't mean to take it to Headmaster so he can expel you both. What I mean is detentions every day with either me or Mr. Filch, and my detentions won't be considerate. Scrubbing down cauldrons? That will be the least of the things you'll be doing. And let's not forget that your parents, especially your dear mother, whom I'll make sure to give the details to, will also be warned of your relationship if this occurs again."

 

The identical Weasleys grew much paler once they heard that last sentence.

 

"I think we should be going," said Fred, getting up.

 

"Yes, I think so too," Severus agreed, "Sunday you are helping me to prepare the Wolfsbane Potion."

 

"You serious?" asked George, still sitting down, causing the other boy to stop frozen on his tracks and quickly turn around.

 

"Yes. You are welcome to try it. Besides, I'm growing tired of that new invention of yours which continues to explode _every_  time you try it. So while you two prepare the Wolfsbane, I'll make some changes to your new invention." Both twins had the biggest smiles on their faces by the time he had finished. One look at each other and, suddenly, they were both on top of him, hugging him.

 

"What do you think you are doing?" he rebuked, but they didn't listen to him.

 

"We love you," they said in unison, and then each kissed him on a cheek.

 

"Get off me!" Severus growled and, when the boys got off his lap, he warned, "If something goes wrong with that Potion, Lupin won't have it, and what does that mean? He will be extremely dangerous. On top of that, I will feed you both to him. I'm sure he will love not only one decent meal, but  _two_ decent meals."

 

"We promise we'll do it right," said the twin standing in front of him, George, he was sure.

 

"Especially with your eyes on us," Fred purred.

 

"What are you trying to imply, Mister?" Severus asked, shooting a death glare, which didn't have any venom behind it; they didn't need to know that.

 

"He's trying to say that you'll be making sure we won't do anything wrong," George said hurriedly in defence of his lover.

 

"I think not. What is it then you were trying to say?" Severus asked looking at the freckled boy.

 

"You know very well what I was saying," the first twin said, walking away, swinging his ass more than needed. "We'll go take a shower," he said only when he was out of view.

 

"No you will not!" Severus said controllably, and then instructed the boy still standing in his line of vision, "You are going to get your brother, dress and get out." George turned around and started walking. "Take the vial on my nightstand, which you have already used- I might add- and I'll give you some more on Sunday, so that the both of you won't feel the need to come and steal it again."

 

"Thanks," George said, pecking the man on his lips so quickly that the Professor didn't have time to react; then, he walked away, a grin on his face, and the weight of Severus' death glares on his back, which only made him smile harder. As a last note of appreciation, George said in a low tone, "A couple of months and then you can  _truly_  have us." He was sure that Severus would hear it, but he was also sure that the dark man would choose to ignore it, as it could also be assumed as too low to hear.

 

Those twins would be the death of him someday. He still respected them, though, and loved them, of course. They were right, but they didn't need to know it. Of course, he wanted to join them, desperately, but he still had standards that he demanded of himself, and he was not about to indulge himself in sexual relations with two of his students.

 

Someday, later on along the years – maybe – if the red heads were still interested in him, he would. Until then, he would supply them with the lubricant, and appreciate the bits he could get without being exposed.

 


End file.
